Illusion of Existence
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: What's the truth behind Allen's existence as destroyer of time?Is the truth of his existence is just an illusion? Someone will step on his life once again to reveal the truth but can Lenalee and his friends accept the truth of Allen's existence? Allena
1. Mirage 1: Beginning of Illusion

**Hello! I am a new people in writing for this fandom :)**** Well usually I write FF for Vampire Knight but I can't resist to write one for DGM LOL. This FF will focus on Allen first then move on to Allen and lenalee...  
Btw in this story of Allen's family problem would appear, don't expect me to write Allen is an unlucky child who abondened by his family. and his family is not a normal family either OK? Since I love him so much..I want to write an epic tale about his past and his family XDDD**

**It's Allen X Lenalee, will be more their scene in next chap:) I love this pairing and so sad to see only few of them in FF when we got morre than 6000 FFs for DGM :(  
****Btw the time of this FF is around after Allen and 14****th**** problem announced… enjoy!!! around After chapter 168 I guess...**

ps: For my readers in VK fandom, I am writing it now... so don't worry and don't think I stop writing it OK!:D

**I am looking for BETA READER!!! I am not focus on this story so I don't mind waiting for weeks...:D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Encounter

**Question: Will you accept your existence when it's just a mirage?**

**Answer: You have to accept it even if you don't want to...since the whole of your existence is your fate.**

That day was dark, the sky was cloudy and water drops poured heavily. It as if the sky was crying over a tragedy, and time dyed with despair and anxiety. In the middle of heavy rain an exorcist stood, his silver hair was wet. He looked at the sky, letting his face to bath with the rain.

"I wonder…who am I?" He murmured, as raised his left hand till he can look straight to it. He was gazing at his left hand as if looking for the answer.

_This hand, I was born with innocence. That was the same as 'I was born as exorcist' my fate already decided when I was born. Was that a problem?_

_No…_

'_The problem was I don't know who I am, it as if my existence was zero. I named after Mana's dog, or maybe the 14__th's __name is Allen too?'  
_He chuckled at his own though, even his name sounded like a big problem for his whole existence. It can't be helped, since he knew the truth he couldn't think straight. Even his own reflection told him that a shadow was following him, and it as if wanted to consume him.

"I wonder if I am still…sane? But then again…no matter what, I will not…"

"Woi!!! Allen, What are you doing there?" Chirped certain red haired exorcist, as waved his hand.

"Lavi? I though you take a nap in inn?"

"And I though that was 3 hours ago… what am I do you think? A lazy cow? 2 hours is more than enough…" He said with annoyed tone, his arm crossed.

"Well…sorry, I don't know 3 hours already passed."

"Never mind that Allen, by the way…can you tell me the reason for standing in the middle of the rain like an idiot?"

"Ha? Uhm…I just…" He mumbled, as his face trying to cover any trace of depression.

"Wanna prove the legend about idiot and cold? Or wanna show off how cool you are with how dramatic this scene is...or…"

"What kind of reason is that!!! It doesn't make sense!!!" Allen shouted as waved his hand with animated movement.

"If the reason is the second one, maybe Leenalee supposed to be here instead of me…sorry Allen…I told her to stay in inn when I looking for you."

"It's not like that Lavi!!! I just…need time to think…" He said as his cheeks blushed light pink.

"The 14th?" lavi said casually, his eyes looked straight to the gray orbs of Allen's.

Allen gasped, he didn't expect his friend to mention about Noah who betrayed Millennium earl. And that hit the bull eye about what was on his mind. "Well, I…"

"Sorry Allen… I really wanted to console you, to cheer you up! Just like others, but then again none of us can understand your pain…" He chuckled, usually he can be titled as the most cheerful exorcist in black order but now in front of his friend's problem, he can't be a cheerful and carefree people nor telling him everything will be fine. He was completely clueless about his friend's fate, all knowledge he had was useless. "I can't imagine how it feels someday you will be yourself no longer…"

"Lavi…I.."

"But no matter what happen we will always be your _nakama_, and do anything to help you…" He grinned as tapping his friend's shoulder. "That's all…so cheer up! You got us by your side!" Then he slammed his hand to Allen's back as hard as he could, and the white haired boy end up coughed.

"Well thank you, but do you need to…"

"Well that's my cheers for you! And let's go to town for shopping instead of spacing out here!"

"Lavi…you know we have a mission to do…"

"Come on, I know we have to look for that innocence but we can do shopping and searching in one go…"

"Sound like an excuse for me...I bet you have intension to…"

"And lets pick some hot babes…" He said with smug face, as his hand covered his giggling mouth.

"I know this would happen…" He sighed as crossed his arms, but before he can voice his protest Lavi pulled his hand to town.

"OKAY…let's go Allen Walker!!!"

"Wa….wait! I…"

* * *

**Market Place**

They went to various store, Lavi was completely ignoring Allen's protest. Allen wasn't a type who dislike shopping with his friend, in fact he used to accompany Lenalee whenever that Chinese girl asking him. But off course he would offer help even without Lenalee's request, he didn't mind to follow that girl even if she will enter at least 15 stores in one day. But Lavi was a completely different case for Allen…

He is not Lenalee

Lavi would shove off weird stuff to him in every single shop.

And if he wasn't mistaken, this store was the 23rd shop for today.

"Lavi…I believe you…already overboard!" He said between his raging breath.

"Nani…?"

"I can't believe you behave like woman who love shopping so much! You know, even Lenalee… a girl will not…"

" Honestly… gentleman! I don't know how much experience you had about accompany a girl for shopping…but I am not a girl…"

" That's the main point Lavi! You are…" Before he can say more, Lavi shoved a robe to him. And what Allen saw made him frozen in place, that robe obviously didn't mean for his gender with pearl white color and black lace around the sleeves.

"I guess that _means_ I can go back to the inn, and you can go shopping alone." He smiled as spoke with usual polite manner of his. Then he exited from the boutique as if nothing happened, and Lavi that left behind just stunned. Allen was rarely angry to anyone, off course a Japanese exorcist named Kanda excluded on the list.

"His sense of humor kinda down since that day, but if he could be angry that means he cheered up a bit…" He said as returned the robe to its shelf, and then looked around for some pants. He ruined some of his clothes in battle, for exorcist clothes will never last long with their constant battle. Lavi spent around half an hour just for looking for pants, he was quite picky about fabric.

"Hm…this one quite nice…" He mumbled as folded it, then he walked to cashier.

Three girls passed by, and off course being a pretty lady lover like Lavi will take his time to examine their face. They were cute but not his type, so on his head wouldn't echo 'STRIKE'. But then another girl caught his eyes, the girl wore dark blue coat with hood that looked like Allen's. From how she was walking and moving Lavi can tell this girl was an elegant type, according to his experience. Her face was hardly seen since half shadowed by the hood. Before he knew it the girl walked on his left side, going to opposite direction. And he was able to catch a glimpse of her face, and he was stunned for different reason than he usually had about a girl.

"A…Allen! What are you…" He said nervously, like an idiot stumbled on his word. The girl stopped, aware there was no one around them so Lavi was talking to her obviously.

"Sorry…wrong person…" She said as walked by, had no interest to ask Lavi's reason to recognize her as somebody else. Then she disappear in the middle of the crowd.

Lavi still frozen on the spot with his jaw dropped and how familiar her voice was didn't help at all. "No kidding…or my eyes and ears are broken."

* * *

**Inn**

Lavi opened the their room quickly, then what he saw was familiar scenery where Allen and Lelalee were chatting happily. Maybe for Allen, Lenalee was the only one he needed for his recovery, and he looked like his usual cheerful gentleman again. But his brain gave no signal to tease Allen just like how he had done usually whenever the British boy got caught alone with the Chinese girl, and having their happy time. Instead of that Lavi gave a strange stare to Allen, as if looking for something. His breath raged, panting after running from the store to inn like crazy.

"Erm…Lavi…is something wrong?" Lenalee asked with worried look in her cute face.

"Yeah…you are acting like you saw a ghost three seconds ago…" Allen added, and he was sure it had nothing to do with leaving Lavi alone.

"Well…more or less like that" Lavi answered, still puzzled for what he had seen.

"**Ha?"** Lenalee and Allen said in chorus as looking at each other, wondering what just happened to their future bookman.

"Allen…were you here 5 minutes ago?"

"What are you talking about? I was here since 30 minutes ago with Lenalee." Alll said as blinked in surprise because of the question.

"Really?" Lavi asked as if can't believe what his friend said, even hough he knew Allen was the most terrible liar in history according to his record.

"Yes, we were here since then Lavi…" Lenalee added, she never saw Lavi so confused. It as if he found the bigest mystery on earth.

"That means…" Lavi said as he raised his trembling hand to cover his mumbling mouth, he acted like he was watching scariest horror movie of the year.

**I saw Allen's doppelganger!!!**

**

* * *

**

**I believe all of you know what doppelganger is:) if not well...ask me ok? Wonder if you can guess who that girl is? I bet you guys have some guess already...and next chap will be full of Allen and Lenalee fluff. Allen's past before met Mana is the main theme of this story but off course Allena scene will be a lot too in this story. **

**note of this story spoiler: Allen is not an unlucky soul who happen to be adopted then cursed by Mana by coincidence... **

**Please review :)I would love to get lovely comments or critiques...flame is OK as long as it doesn't meant to kill me...**


	2. Mirage 2: Melody of Compassion

**Happy somebody gave some reviews, ha ha ha…I know it XD First chap didn't deserve any after all. But I am flattered I still get a lot of faves and alert, well you only need to press a button.  
Btw I start this chap from when Allen return to inn and chat with lenalee, sorry for any Oocness. I am still reread DGM now, I need to do that to make sure I understand the character. But still perfect is impossible :p just hope I do better, I really want Allen and Lenalee just go lovey dovey now but…I should write the progress first…**

**DGM is not mine, and would never be. If I was Hoshino-sensei, what behind Earls hat wouldn't be devil's horn but bunny's ears**

**Note: I just realize 4000 words for 1 chap is not a big deal in DGM category, so I will enjoy write a very loooooooong chap! SO this one is around...count by yourself :P**

**the beginning of this chapter is what happened before Lavi busted the door. Some romance of Allen and Lenalee LO**

**update: I am sorry I forgot to put disclaimer for song in chap 2: I was 'LILIUM' from elfen lied, It's not my favorite anime but crap this song is so awesome!!! So I have nothing but plot and my OCs**

**

* * *

**

Allen entered the room with gloomy face. He was still under effect of Lavi's joke, how Allen closed the door can be considered _'closed with soft thud'_. But somehow in Lenalee's eyes there was annoyance mixed on his mind if looked the way he closed the door. It took whole minute for him to realize Lenalee was there. And that wasn't good at all; Lenalee would see him through for sure… just like when they was trapped in arc.

"Ah, hi…Lenalee…you are here?" That room was his, Link's and Lavi's, Lenalee had separated room beside them. Actually he wasn't interested with why she was there, but he wanted to avoid Lenalee from asking _'what's wrong with him.'_

"Yes…sorry to barged in, but Timcanpy came to my room and dragged me here. No one was here; Link went to restaurant downstairs to learn new recipes or something like that he said. "

"It's okay…it was my fault to leave Tim alone, after that day he can't stand to be alone…" He said calmly, as his usual smile formed on his face.

"Oh…" It was a short reply. There was no need for Allen to describe _'that day'_ further; she knew what he meant. For Lenalee that day was a sorrowful day when one part of hrt world crumbled, Lenalee understand Allen feel the same and even worse. He and Timcanpy was the one suffered the most for the missing general, even though the missing one was his body or corpse remained unknown. "But…Allen-kun…"

"Yes?" He answered quickly, exposing how nervous he was.

"Where is Lavi? I though he was looking for you."

"Erm…yeah he found me but I went back first since he still got something to buy."

"Really?" Lenalee asked, somehow she can't understand why she asked. How could she doubt his word? "Allen, is…something wrong?"

* * *

**Lenalee's POV**

I knew how wrong it was for me to ask the truth of Allen's word, he was a type who always true to his words. He never broke his promise that he will return and always be by my side. But I can't help but had this doubt…

"Erm, nothing! It's just Lavi making fun of me, you will not believe what he had shoving to me in every single store!" Allen chirped happily, even though on his head he wanted to slap himself for mentioned embarrassing moment.

He wanted to distract me with some story of Lavi's joke; it's really typical of him. "Allen-kun…please…" I tried to deepen my voice,if I dancing to his tune we will end up with happy conversation as if nothing happened.

"Please…what?" I wondered till when Allen would keep everything as secret, who am I for him?

"Please tell me what are you thinking! Your feeling…" I don't know since when I became so emotional, especially about him. Someone I knew less than one year yet attached so much.

"Lenalee…I am just a bit tired, so sometimes spacing out…nothing to worry about!"

"How about your dream?"

"Dream? What dream…? He asked with dumb looks, completely oblivious of what I was talking about. But I knew what I was talking about perfectly.

_Flashback_

_Since the black order or precisely Allen Walker gained the possession of Noah's arc, we exorcist no longer have to use any human transportation. We simply just go through the gates and arrive t o our destination, but for this mission we used our primitive way of traveling again. It was simply because our musician never go to our destination, which happened to be a small town in the middle of hills. And the nearest gate we had was miles away from it, so we need to take a train._

_I was glad because I enjoy this primitive transportation, where we can relax for a while on the train. It wasn't that I dislike arc, I love it since we can go faster and return sooner. But the scenery before me was priceless and rarely to be seen because of that arc's power._

'_You can't see an angel sleeping soundly before you everyday, right?' I though, as my eyes gazed at white haired musician before me. He leaned on to the wall as his eyes closed revealing his long silver eyelashes, her lips parted a little. His white locks framing his face and his chest moving in steady pace, what angelic scenery he is._

_And __**no**__ Howard Link, just two of us. That man was a workaholic but cakes tempted him to go to satisfy his gluttony. Well, Link will be back soon…he left after confirmed his duty object (Allen) was completely unconscious and unable to do anything dangerous. And for Lavi, ever saw him sit quietly on a train? His best record of 'seating quietly when conscious' was 10 minutes, he was gone somewhere to who knows where._

"_Wait…"_

"_Allen?" Was he murmuring about something? I came closer to him, to make him awake._

"_**No!"**__ But suddenly he jerked from his seat with his right hand stretched as if reaching for something. He startled me, but I was caught by surprise so couldn't move in that second. Next thing I knew was we fell together and my head hit the floor quite hard._

_End of flash back…_

"I was talking about dream you had on the train." I stated calmly, but all reaction I got was paled face. What was that supposed to mean?

"I am sorry Lenalee, it was an accident!" He said apologetically, with the same gesture he did when apologize after rewinding town incident. The only different thing was his red face, I swore I never saw him any redder than that.

"Err…what do you…" Before I finished my line, some flash back told me what he meant. Then I knew my face was as red as his, it wasn't his fault.

"I am really sorry…I don't mind to sacrifice myself to Komurin for what I have done!" He really felt so guilty, that was no one's fault if he was dreaming to reach for something, we fell together, and his hand accidentally landed on my chest. That was an accident, nothing to fuss about it. I said to him and myself soundlessly.

"Eerm…that was an accident ***cough*** I am not blame you for that…so…" I coughed nervously, trying to return to our topic.

"Really? Are you sure…?" he asked with doubting tone.

"Yeah…so tell me about that dream…" I said threateningly. "Or else.."

"Ah…that dream…uhm…" I already expecting he would be hesitate to tell me, but surprisingly he didn't. It maybe just an ordinary dream, but he looks troubled about how to describe it. "It wasn't a nightmare nor a good one, it's looks like a flash back…but the reminiscence is so confusing…"

"Confusing?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

"It's like some kind of philosophy talk between me and someone, suddenly I was standing in a majestic building that looks like a church…with many big window on the left and right side…" He paused to remember the detail of his surrounding in that dream, then rolled his eyes to Lenalee. "Everything was white and bluish crystals scattered some even floated in the midair, I barely can see anything…it's so damn bright there…"

"How that can be possible? Doesn't sounds like something real… well it's a dream" She said sheepishly, embarrassed because she questioned logic when talking about a dream.

"Well just like all dreams, it's a surreal world…all I can hear was familiar giggles…almost sounded like my own voice." He said as rolled his eyes up, he had a hard time to describe his weird dream. "Just like your nightmare Lenalee, I know how surreal that world is but…it felt so real…"

"Giggles? Whose…?" She asked curiously, she didn't hesitate to ask since it looks like didn't bother him at all.

Allen brought his left hand to his eye as if it was in pain, even though it wasn't. "I don't know…I guess the little girl before me in that dream. She stood right in the middle of sunlight, I barely can see her… I guess she was around 4 years old and but she was talking about something that…so…"

Lenalee narrowed her eyes at Allen's left eye, wondering why he did that. "A girl? What was she talking about with you?" His eye didn't react, but he looked disturbed by it.

"Well…honestly I can't understand what she meant… but the most disturbing thing she said was…" He rubbed his left eye unconsciously, even in that dream his cursed eye throbbing like a heart for unknown reason.

"_**Don't you thing it is so wise of God? Even a sheep went against his fate…his undeniable fate…"**_

"Then…everything vanished to darkness…everything except her, suddenly a man appeared and she approached him." Allen cooed as released his cursed eye from his sacred hand.

Lenalee gulped, she didn't know why but somehow she feared what she will hear next. There was something that should be unknown, "Allen…what did you do then…? She asked with whispering voice.

"I saw him hug her and…he stretched his hand to me as if asking me to join them." Allen replied as looked above, suddenly he found the ceiling was fascinating to look at.

Lenalee felt her stomach twirl, she never like it when Allen implying he would go somewhere far away whether it by act or words. Among her beloved ones, Allen was the only piece of her world that covered by dark fog. He was here but in the same time Lenalee feared and doubted it, he was like a mirage that when touched would disappear to the thin air.

"Did you go to them…" It sounded more like a statement rather than a question, and fear of losing him kept growing on her heart.

Allen blinked then turned his eyes to Lenalee, she was looked down to the floor so he can't see what kind of expression she had. "When I made my first step the man was gone and that girl…she…" He paused, "she was looking at me then we tried to run into each other but I never able to reach her, she looked so close yet so far…" Allen cooed, there was a hint of sadness on his eyes. "Both of us then sucked to a dark whirlpool from behind, I don't know why but… I felt sad, angry, hopeless… so many emotions mixed together when I saw her gone from my sight."

"Allen…maybe you ever met her before or…"

"No, I never but maybe I don't know…I forget…" Allen's eyes widen when the last part slipped from his mouth, unconsciously he covered his mouth with his hand as if to stop any word that would come next.

"Huh?" Lenalee titled her head wondering what happened just now that made her friend panicking as if he said something forbidden. Then it clicked on her mind, Allen said he don't know or forget which usually means it happened long time ago and he forgot. But if he looked so panic and he also said he don't know it was not the usual case. "Allen, what do you mean you don't know…or you forget?" Lenalee asked with demanding tone when she realized Allen was hiding something from her.

"I mean maybe I met her long time ago so I don't remember…anymore." He replied quickly.

Usually Lenalee would let him off the hook, but the looks on Allen's face made her felt uneasy. "Is there something you hide from us?"

There was a pregnant pause after the words left her mouth, and that confirmed her suspicion. Allen would gulp and freeze on the spot if he doesn't know what to say and would stutter when saying his excuse, it was a habit of his she learned shortly after met him for the first time. He was the worst liar in history. Lenalee kept her gaze to his eyes demanding an answer, Allen seemed more than eager to run his eyes away from Lenalee but it was never easy to do so. Those purple eyes seemed to have some kind of spell that prevented his eyes to run away from hers.

"Lenalee…can you promise me one thing?" Allen said as his eyes narrowed at the Chinese girl.

"Promise you what?"

Allen sighed in sighed in a long-suffering kind of way, he looked down unable to face her. "Please…just tell me you can promise it, I only want to be assured first before I can tell you." He paused, "It doesn't matter you will think the same or not later…it's just I can't tell if…"

"Can I at least know I have to promise what first?" Lenalee cut him off.

"Lenalee…please!" Allen said desperately.

She wondered why he needed to be assured about this, but then again he only want to hear consoling words to be able to tell her. "I promise…" She said without pushing him any further.

Allen sent her an apologizing look; he smiled faintly as looked down. "The truth is…as you know I was adopted by Mana when I was nine years old. I don't remember exactly how we meet though, but he said he found me beside a trashcan with tattered clothes. He guessed I wasn't fully awake when he took me in, that winter was so cold…colder than any winter I had in my memories." He said as looked at his gloved hand, sacred weapon that also the source of his misery. "I don't remember much about my life before Mana adopted me, I remembered beaten up by drunken men, stealing food, all stuff that done by street boy." Allen then laughed when he remembered something funny, "Well he didn't adopt me right away but he brought me to a circus where he worked at that time, can you believe it? He brought a half dazed boy to a circus and asking the leader to give me place to stay and a job!"

"Mana, your father…he's so kind…" Lenale stated calmly even though she didn't know why she said that.

"When I recovered from the fatigue and fully awake, I had a job that I don't know where it come from and a place to stay. I found out about what he had done a month later when Mana buried his dog. Ah…and by the way the dog named Allen, I took his name…I said I will live for his sake…for Mana…"

Lenalee just silent, unable to say anything at his past story. Lenalee had a miserable life before Komui entered the Black Order but it all more on her psychology. Life in streets like Allen did look much harder especially with his abnormal left hand, he surely experienced harsh discrimination and it was unlikely just insults or glares from society. Those who can't understand look at him with disgust as if he was a monster.

"I am so grateful he helped me out of streets, I lived a life like that for one year before adopted but about my life before I was about eight years old…I…" He paused, it was now or never he though. "I don't know…"

"Huh?"

"Lenalee…I" He paused then gulped, gathering all courage he had to say the rest of the story. "I don't have… any memories, before I was eight… it's blank…"

"What?" Lenalee said half yelled in surprise, she knew something was wrong with him but not like this. "Amnesia…?"

"No…" Allen replied shortly.

"But you said you can't…" Lenalee said but before she can say more Allen's expression forced her to stop.

Allen winced then grabbed his left arm as if it was in pain, "I remember clearly the first winter in my memories, one year before I met Mana. It was so fresh in my memories as if it happened yesterday, I awoke from my sleep in a dark alley… if my memories are gone because of amnesia, I should feel ill right? Headache or sore…?" He said as the memory of that day played on his mind, the day he was awaken in the middle of nowhere without any memories. It as if he was **born** that day.

Lenalee nodded, "But Allen…you really felt nothing? Pain?"

"Pain…" He murmured, "Lenalee, you remember that before I apprenticed to my master my left hand was paralyzed? When I think of it again, that day this hand…" He said as motioning to his left hand, "That day my left hand was the only part of my body that felt alien to me, I could not feel it…as if I don't have it."

"Allen you…"

"Don't tell anyone…" He said a little too quickly.

"What?"

Allen gripped Lenalee's shoulders gently yet firmly, his gaze as hard as iron. "Don't tell anyone about my memories…please, I don't want anyone to…"

Lenalee snapped then spoke with anger on her voice, "Allen! No one will doubt you, none of us… we are your comrades! How could you…?"

Allen grabbed her back, brought her closer to him till their face became so close. "It's not that! I know…I believe in you…all of you, but Central will not take the fact of my lost memories as something good!" Allen said as his eyes staring at hers, "I am the Noah's host, I am the musician and someday maybe I will kill one of you when I lose myself… if I tell them I even don't know who I am… my lost memories. They can accuse me as anyone else but Allen Walker! Identity that was given to me by Mana… I don't want that…yadda…" He said as looked down, his voice sounded as if he will cry.

"But…" Before she can say more, Allen cut her.

"You already know how everyone and Central took the fact I am the host of the 14th and what if there is something more about my lost memories? It's too much…too much…" He murmured weakly.

Lenalee can't take it anymore, Allen's state before her was too pitiful to see. He looked broken and would shatter just with a light touch, it was ironic since among young exorcist he was the strongest among them yet the frailest in the same time. He was exorcist's…Black Order's… human's hope, he was the destroyer of time. Since he came to the Black Order everyone depended on him, even more than Lenalee and another young exorcist because of his eye, as his power developed faster than most exorcist they depend more and more on the white haired boy. And now after he gained the possession of Noah's arc he became the Black Order's backbone, as well as their double-edged sword.

Lenale pulled him to her embrace, he gasped in surprise but quickly relaxed to her touch. She was warm, unlike Mana's warm hands that guide him in the middle of winter. Her warmth was different but not less, Mana's was comforting, Lenalee's too but it was addicting as well. He can't explain it but her warmth and scent make it hard for him to let her go.

"Why you always bear the burden all by yourself?" She whispered to his ear, Allen shuddered because of her warm breath. "I told you… we are here, you can share your burden…we are in the same boat after all." She whispered again as her left hand held his back gently, and another hand entangled itself on his silver hair. His head rested right below her neck.

"But…"

"No buts!" She replied sternly, her left hand pulled him tightening the embrace. "Remember you are the youngest of all exorcist, and I am your sempai. And as kouhai you can depend more on us!"

Allen blinked, wondering how come their conversation changed to age and seniority so suddenly. So in reply he only can mutter, "Huh?"

"Did you listen?" She said as petted his head, the boy just blinked in the situation.

"Ha…hai?" He replied timidly, "Lenalee-sempai…"

She leaned her cheeks against his forehead, obliviously seeking warmth because of chilly weather, "Sounds weird you call me that…" She said as face vaulted.

"But you said…" Allen replied timidly, afraid of her raging temper.

"I said…" She scoffed still hugging the boy, "to be treated as one, not to be called like that."

"Then how I should do it?" He asked still froze on her embrace.

She blinked at his question, "Did I ask you to do something?"

"You did…" He said as his eyes arrowed. "And not just one, depend more on all of you, trust you more… don't keep secret, listen to my senior which is you and…"

"Okay I get it…" she said as patting his back then released her embrace, unknown to them it gave each other sense of lose. It felt cold right away and not pleasant. Unconsciously the rubbed their arms and shivered, when noticed each other's reaction they laughed. All angst and uneasiness of their previous conversation quickly forgotten, only pleasant feeling of each other company that left.

Just in time they heard stomping sound of somebody's step, which sounded like running from furious akumas. Before they were able to comprehend the situation Lavi busted the door open with raging breath. There was a pregnant pause when Lavi did nothing but stare at them as if there was no tomorrow.

"Is something wrong Lavi?" Lenalee asked, voicing what was on Allen's mind as well about their red haired friend.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

"I swear!!!" They rolled their eyes again and again for the umpteenth time since Lavi busted their door. They were walking in the market; fortunately today this town wasn't so crowded so no one can hear their chattering. There was a festival in the town square so peoples gathered in that area, they also headed there since akumas tends to appear in crowded place where they can go to killing spree.

"Yes… Lavi, you swear to Kami, Budha, Jesus, God, Amaterasu, Ra… or whatever gods you know in your personal library named brain…" Allen replied monotonously, he was annoyed enough by Lavi for today. First he shoved girly robe, disturb his quality time with Lenalee and the last one claimed he had doppelganger somewhere in this town. Yep, and next Kanda actually married to his katana, Mugen.

"Add Odin to that list..." Lavi added helpfully. "I Also swear to norse god."Not bother to be serious at Allen's sarcasm.

"Lavi… please stop telling us that nonsense. I lost count of how many time you say it for the past two hours!" Lenalee scolded as walked through the market.

"I agree you have become a nuisence ..." Link added his two cents.

Lavi whined like a toddler, despite being the oldest of the three. "No… not until you believe what I saw!"

"You expect us to believe you saw my doppelganger dressed on black gothic robe? Oh… yes, I believe I have a girl doppelganger… and I will die if I meet her? So funny Lavi, I even can't laugh at how ridiculous my death could be..." Allen said with annoyed tone.

"But…I am really…"

"Enough Lavi! Can we close this topic?" Lenalee asked as narrowed her eyes at Lavi, signaling she is not happy with him. "For your information I received a call from nii-san, he said Kanda and Marie will join us here tonight. And I am sure as hell there would be blood spilled today, if you can't shut your mouth in Kanda's presence Lavi!"

"What? Kanda… will come too?" Allen growled, just great… prankster plus stuck up guy.

Lenalee sighed, noting he didn't question Marie at all. "You have issue with Kanda?"

"Not issue, issues…" For example first encounter that could be called 'bloody night' if his innocence can bleed, and their next…next…next… well nothing pleasant because he always greeted first by Mugen and his glare.

"Right." Lenalee rolled her eyes as sighed.

"There is no way I can shut up in Yuu's glorious presence!" Lavi chirped, already forgot of their doppelganger topic.

"...Can't you please cease your chirping for a while bookman?" Link asked politely just to be disappointed at his answer.

"Nope!"

The most easiest way to distract Lavi was present him the hot headed samurai and he will stay out of your way to annoy Kanda Yuu. No single soul in Black Order dared to suggesting or rumoring that they maybe 'swing in that way' which would make Lavi laugh his ass off, and the Japanese 'surely' would go killing spree.

* * *

The festival already half way when they reached the square, on stage was a girl with purple gown playing piano with grace. Allen suddenly remembered of his ability to play piano, could he play random piano? It wasn't like he ever played another piano, since there was no one around HQ save one in arc. He snapped from his musing when a man spoke loudly to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman… she is our 18th contestant for today! Such a wonderful performance from Miss Illya, will she become the one who deserve to be the guardian of our sacred pan flute?" He said as gestured to a sphere of glass in the middle of judges table, the flute appeared to be dancing inside the midair and from the look of it the sphere was soundproof, which mean that flute was…

"Innocence…" Lenalee whispered quietly, which only can be heard by Allen and Lavi, they nodded.

"We found it…" Lavi said as smirked.

"But we need to enter this contest if we want to get it. And I doubt we still can register, it's not like any of us can play instrument or singing anyway..." Allen said as his gaze locked at the sacred flute.

"I though you can play piano?' Lavi asked as of his eyebrow rose.

"I only know one song, and piano that I played before pretty much is a magical piano or something... automatic." Allen replied dryly.

Link sighed, "I agree, piano in Noah's arc is not normal. Our scientist confirmed that much at least even though it looks quite normal in appearance."

"You can try first…" Lavi suggested with smile on his face.

"And risking the shame? I don't think so Lavi, finding the innocence is our job. Shi-go-to… but doesn't mean I will do something risky…"

"We risked our life many times before." Lavi replied bluntly, "Why not risking your pride for this?"

"It's not about pride! Risking my life is different case… I love to try but not trying to embarrass myself in front of so may people and the possibility of winning this? NONE! It does not worth the trouble and I am sure… we can do something else…"

"Steal it from the winner?" Lenalee asked bluntly, "That's a crime! We should get that flute fair and square!"

"Lenalee… did you thing the winner will survive with innocence in possession? Got yourself an innocence without able to use it is one way ticket to your grave…" Lavi stated bluntly not caring how cruel it sounded, that was a truth. Earl never hesitated to let his minions to rampage one or two towns, a country is not even counted as much.

"Lenalee, I am understand your feeling…those musicians give their best to be the winner. But… we save them from misery with taking that flute, no innocent life deserve death in Akuma's hand." Allen said gently as placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I guess you are right…" She nodded, Allen smiled at her warmly glad she understand they need to do such thing sometimes to save people. She smiled back completely drawn to each other's smile.

"Aah!" Lavi yelled as pointed at the stage.

"What now, Lavi!!!" They yelled at him angrily, pissed to be awake from their little world.

"That girl…"

"Don't. You. Dare. Lavi…" Allen threatened with emphasizing each word.

"But… her robe is so similar with…"

"Yeah yeah… last time I checked this world already invented what so called 'mass production' so what if there is more than one girl wearing robe with same design?" Allen replied as crossed his arms. "Isn't that right Link?"

"Unlikely..." he muttered.

"huh?"

"That robe is not only one in this world, yes... but I am sure it's not some cheap robe judging from its intricate design and the fact she wear it for a competition like this. " Link answered. "But then again in closer look who knows if it just some cheap product of mass production like you said Walker..."

"See?"

"Her hair…"

"Blonde… I admit such bright gold to the point almost looks whitish is kind of unusual…it's more like white with shade of gold...mixed blood?" Lenalee replied.

"See? That girl…"

"Just for info **to dash** your hope, my hair is hazel color before it turned completely white." Allen pointed helpfully. "And my hair become like this because of psychological issue not natural."

That not really dashed his hope since who said doppelganger should have same hair color? "Oh…"

"That's quite informative Walker, it reminds me I never asked your original hair color..."

"Like you need to know Link..." Allen muttered.

"She is a contestant as well, do you think maybe we can convince the winner instead of steal the prize?" Lenalee asked hopefully as trying to change subject.

Allen smiled as shrugged, "Maybe… but better call Komui, it's not likely we can just take such valuable item without compensation…"

"Well then Walker, if you think you can handle this I will go to make some arrangement to deal with how we can get our hands on that flute." Link said as wrote something on his thick note, "I will go to nearest phone to call some of our connection as well as sources regarding this flute."

"Thanks Link!" Allen chirped, glad he can be free from Link's surveillance for a while. Link just nodded then disappeared to the crowd.

"So we will bribe the winner?" Lavi asked lazily.

"…"

"..."

"Change that to _buy_ the flute from the winner… we still the servants of God so bribery definitely out of our book." Allen replied monotonously.

"OK…" He chirped cheerfully, "By the way that girl…"

"Lavi…" Not again…

"She is a violist…" He stated the obvious when saw the girl held a white violin with gold lining.

"Oh…"

* * *

The music erupted from the instrument, filling the void of air. Allen felt his heart as if twisting and become hard to breath. He used all control he had to not appear hyperventilating, he didn't need them to be worried about him. Sensation that ran through his body wasn't torturing if anything he felt sad and lonely. His body wanted to give out to the surreal cold, as if trapped in the depth of dark well.

"She stopped…oh that just intro, she sing too…" Lavi commented as he saw the girl lowered the violin from her shoulder.

"Whoaa… such complicated melody only an intro?" Lenalee blinked in amazement.

_Et lingua~ eius loquetur indicium.  
Os Justi medi~tabitur sapientiam~~_

"Latin?" Lavi blinked.

"I never heard such a deep and rich voice, what a pity I can't understand latin…" Lenalee can's help but whined when of her curiosity get the better of her. But unknown to her somehow her plea answered by Allen. And she quickly turned his head along with Lavi, so fast that they though it might broke their neck.

"The mouth of the Just shall meditate wisdom…" Allen spoke softly, "And His tongue shall declare judgment." 

"Err… Allen?" Lenalee asked.

Lavi blinked, "Did you translate Latin to English just now? Or you just uhm…poetic?" He off course knew the answer is the first one, as bookman he knew almost all language in the world. And Allen did translate the line correctly and so fast as if it was his mother tongue, even a bookman like him would need time to translate.

Allen didn't listen their question, it as if he was answering each line. The meaning off all word that sang by her echoed on his mind, his eyes narrowed and no longer focus as if he was unconscious yet his lips kept reciting the lyrics like a poet.

_Beatus vir qui~ suffert tentationem~ _Blessed is he… who endures temptation,_  
Quoniqm cum~ probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._  
For once he hath been tested, he shall receive… the crown of life.

Lavi was sure Allen wasn't translating this song, he speak the English version in chorus with her. Allen knew this song, but even on his brain no record of this song ever written in Vatican's history. Somehow the air was so thick with this song filled their sense, Allen's voice if anything just boosting whatever magic this song had.

_Kyrie~~ fons bonitatis. _Oh Lord, Fountain of Holiness…  
_Kyrie~ ignis divine, eleison. _Oh Lord, Fire Divine, **have mercy…**

Lenalee couldn't tore her eyes away from Allen, It as if he no longer know they were there. His eyes narrowed as his lips kept forming word, his words sounded like desperate pray as he spoke word mercy. Who is he referred that word to? Akuma? Humanity? Or maybe himself? For a moment the sight of him looked so ethereal, in that moment Lenalee asked herself, is Allen Walker really a human? At once fear conquered her mind, what she saw made her blood cold.

Is he real? Or just an illusion?

_O quam sancta, quam sere…na, _Oh how holy, how serene,  
_Quam benigma… quam amoena esse Virgo creditur. _How generous, how pleasant this Virgin who believeth.

Lavi wouldn't admit this but he really frightened by the sight of Allen, there was something **terribly** wrong about him and her. Allen Walker and that siren, who are they? Or maybe what are they?

_O quam sancta, quam serena, _Oh how holy, how serene,  
_Quam benigma, quam amoena, _How generous, how pleasant,  
_O castitatis lilium. _Oh Pure Lily.  
Allen stood rigidly, not a muscle of his body moved. He even not appeared breathing. For a moment lavi an Lenalee were worried, an before they knew it their worries turne to shock onc they felt surreal chains on their body.

Lenalee and Lavi froze in their place, their eyes widen with horror. They can't move for unknown reason, it as if there was surreal chains that bound them to the ground. Lavi's mind tried to search any possibilities of what happened to them or rather what Allen had done to them.

_'Move…move, MOVE!!!' _He screamed on his mind, desperately tried to release himself from the surreal chains.

Lenalee had no idea what happened just now, she can't move. Her feather like body felt so heavy. _'Nani… kore…my body…'_

Lavi noticed Allen had moved, at least his head did. He was looking at the empty stage where that girl had been, for a second the bookman though he saw tears pooled on his eyes. Lenalee can't help but gasped silently when the silver haired boy turned his eyes to them, _'He is not Allen…'_ Lenalee though. The one who gazed at them with soulless silver eyes, and expressionless face couldn't be him. Their youngest companion that always gave them his warm smiles. Only a saint could rival him about kindness and compassion. This soulless doll…would never be Allen they knew! They closed their eyes as if trying to erase that image from their mind, they knew he destined to become someone else but not like this!

"Doushite? Lenalee… Lavi? What are you guys doing?" Lenalee gasped when she heard his familiar voice, it was his voice.

When they looked back at him, they released their breath. Allen was back to himself, just look a bit irritated because of ignored, at least it looked like that for him.

Allen raised an eyebrow, cocked his head. "Did I miss something?"

As if smashed back from their reverie they replied, "WHAT. DID. YOU SAY?!!"

* * *

If you ask why Allen was frozen and as quite as a mute, it was simply because Lenalee and Lavi decided to do a perfect impersonation of Kanda when he was pissed. If one Kanda is scary when in foul mood, two would be just the best thing that maybe scarier than Level four. They were scowling under their breath, reciting poem of curse that undoubtedly dedicated for him. But their target, even though well aware he pissed off his friends totally clueless of what happened, and why they were angry. He even can't understand of why somehow he though they had all right to be angry and he simply had no say in this matter.

_'Can somebody tell me what happened?' _

* * *

The young lady walked through the corridor behind the backstage, the town square's stage was the balcony of the mayor office and serve as stage for yearly festival. The flute that served as trophy is heirloom of mayor's family. Usually the flute just displayed in that festival, never as trophy but the owner had nightmares lately and hired a fortune teller to give him a solution. Which the woman's only solution was give up the flute to the next winner of the music competition. They were reluctant at first but the woman proved could be so convincing with her 'give it up or killed by nightmare of yours'

The girl smiled at the memory, it was so easy to bribe a fortune teller to tell a fake prophecy. But then again it was the will of innocence to be free from its current possessor, it wanted to save them. Good thing there was no need for her to do dirty job to get the flute but not suspicious enough to alarm the Black Order, they surely will track her down if the prophecies just give the sacred artifact to her so easily. Therefore like it or not this troublesome competition will do, Black Order will not suspicious enough to draw any conclusion if she hide herself after this, they will simply think she was missing or killed by akuma. It was troublesome but since when collecting this sacred artifact is not?

_"One hundred and eight pieces scattered in this world,  
one by one collected by users,  
one by one destroyed by Earl.  
Only one heart should survive for the existence of the rest.  
The prayers shall watch, shall drenched their hand with blood.  
Again and again the Auguste and White face shall perform their show in this world…  
A show that never changes since thousands of years…  
Again and again_

_The prayers shall return to the earth no matter how many thousands of years have passed…"_

Her head snapped, looking at the ceiling blankly as if the white surface suddenly was s fascinating to look at. "Shall return again and again huh? I was tired…I am tired…" She sighed as the pale amber orbs of hers looked down, "Did you feel the same, Millenium Earl? Did you ever…"

Small sounds of steps awoke her from musing; there was a little girl with white gothic dress and a big white lily on her hands. She smiled shyly at the older girl, her eyes sparkled with admiration. "He…hello, kawaii..onee-chan…" She said shyly.

"Hello, kawaii…ojou-chan." She replied back with the same tone, as if playing a game with the younger girl.

"Anoo…"

"Anoo…"She repeated the little girl, teasing her, she kneeled so their faces was in the same level.

"Onee-chan..." Her tone signaling she was amused with the ame.

"Ojou-chan..." The older lady repeated again, The little girl handed over the white lily, then as if losing all shyness the girl start bubbling. The older girl appeared friendly to the child so she started jumping in happiness, "Nee-chan's voice is so beautiful, Lily love it so much!"

She giggled, "Arigato Lily-chan…"

"Lily think onee-chan is so pretty! Lily loves see pretty things!" She babbled happily.

"Oh?" She narrowed her eyes as smiled at the little girl, in the corner of her eyes he spotted a man with police uniform. The man obviously her father that manage to bring his daughter to the backstage which only allowed for contestant, competition sponsor and securities. _'What a kind father,eh...'_

"That flute is pretty too onee-chan, Lily knows onee-chan will get the pretty flute!"

"You ever see it before?" She asked.

Her eyes lighten at the mentioning of flute, "Uhm! That pretty flute always displayed every year on this festival. But Lily can't see it closely, Lily is too short and so many peoples in gallery…" She admitted sadly.

"Ah…is that so?" She smiled as patted the child, twirling the white lily on her hand like a magic wand.

"That's why Lily want to ask nee-chan to let her see the flute if nee-can win. Lily wanna see the pretty flute from close!"

"You really loves beautiful things..." She murmured as cupped her cheeks.

"Hai, nee-chan!"

"Would you love me to show you the most beautiful things in this world?" She asked as her hands slide to the shild's shoulders, then lifted one hand to settled under the younger girl's chin.

"Hai! What is it?" She asked innocently.

"Beautiful place called heaven..." She replied as her right hand disolved to puzzle like fragment and formed golden clawed hand that embroidered with red gems in various size, it looked like a deadly artpiece. The clawed hand settled in front of the child as if ready to swallow the small face of child. "Rest in piece... tainted young soul..."

"Eh?" In a moment the body of the girl crushed before it was able to reveal its true form, the akuma even can't scream its agony as it reduced to ashes.

"One down..." She muttered to no one.

"What...what are you doing to my daughter?" He yelled with teary eyes as pointing a gun at her. But before he could fire it a claw shadowed him from behind, killed him when he was still partially transformed to Akuma with big gun on his chest.

"Nice try to act human, akuma...unfortunately you killed someone not long time ago, you reeks of blood." Her hand quickly became fragments that rotating aound the remaining of her arms then returned to normal hands, which she quickly covered by glove. "Rest in peace...and at least take a bath before trying to deceive me." She said as smiled to the ashes, she looked back at what remains of the little girl, white ashes...color of purity.

"_Castitatis lilium_... pure white lily, I hope you rest in peace in beautiful place...heaven. May our Lord bless your soul..." She said as dropped the white lily on her hand to the floor where the ashes remain.

"I stlll awed at how fast news can reach your ears Earl... well, you are bound to join the show anyway..." Especially today there was something weird, this pleasant feeling on her chest. How long it has been since last time she felt this loneliness? She was losing track of time in this life, who cares how many years already passed since his death? She has lose almost everything, but then again her existence...their existence, since the very beginning meant to not have anything as possession except duties. "It's too much for me, if it's just me..." She walked away from the remains of two akumas, her eyes narrowed to the distant space.

_'Where are you? Do you feel the same pain just like we were in our childhood? Did you...?' _

_

* * *

_

"Gone..."

"Nani...Allen?" Lavi asked lazily.

"I felt akuma's presence not long ago but it's gone..." Allen muttered as his left eyes showed its gears spectacle, still dazed because of shock.

"Did Kanda or Marie..."

"They supposed to come tonight and maybe tomorrow morning, they can't possibly arrive here already." Lenalee said. "Hell, Madrid to this town is quite far..."

"Then who?"

"Your eyes are malfunctioning?" That earned him a dangerous glare from Allen, "Maybe...?"Lavi shrugged.

Allen humped, "No... it's not that! I even can tell there are akumas blended in this crows clearly..." He said in low voice as his eyes narrowed.

"What?!" Lenalee asked half yelled. Why did Allen just quiet the whole time?

"Shhh... let them be, they probably waiting for the right time." That answered her question, Allen knew these akumas will not harm humans, at least not yet. They surely knew exorcists were here as well, but they will wait to snatch the innocence from them. Surely... but what about akumas that destroyed a while ago? What happened to them? Who did it? "Anyway, just quiet... they will start a chaos later for sure, if we react to them now... we just make the inevitable come sooner."

"We let them?!" Lenalee asked as her fist clenched, she can't believe Allen dare to risk innocent life.

"Allen is right Lenalee, this crowd will not go anywhere. We better think how to do this so we can have less victims..." Lavi answered as his hand gripped his innocence, he himself had inner turmoil on his own, he never wanted to sacrifice anyone but this was inevitable. They were in disadvantage whenever they fight in crowded place, in the middle of potential hostages. Akuma always gain favor in here.

"We need to take that innocent away once we get a chance...no matter what the consequences I will not let them wreck their bloodlust here. Lenalee, Lavi, when they declare the winner use your innocence to snatch it away and run away from here as far as you can. Both of you can do that with your innocence's ability, hopefully Akumas will follow you and forget about their advantage of having so many hostages around them..." Allen muttered the last part slowly, he didn't want to bet on this plan which hoping the akumas has low level intelligence. Such risky plan...

"Hoping they to forget about their hostages, sounds stupid..." Lavi muttered, Allen in the other hand didn't feel offended. "But I don't have any alternative way either..." Lavi said as smiled, not his usual genuine smile but full of regret and frustration.

"How many of them?"

"Ichi...nii...san...rokku...kyuu...jyuu.." Allen muttered as his red eyes rolled to all directions, "Twelve akumas, no level four but at least there is three LV3. Quite a number to handle in such crowded place like this, huh..."His eyes narrowed, it simply would not do.

"Shit! Twelve is just impossible to handle without trouble here..." Lavi cursed as gritted his teeth. "Oh man... what a commotion this would be..."

"..."

"Allen?" Lenalee called him.

Aleen removed his left glove, then flexed the muscle of sacred artifact. "Change of plan, I maybe can take all of them with my clown belt..."

"What?"

"Before they know what will befall them... my belt shall pierce through, and in the middle of that commotion. Secure the innocence at once..." They nodded in response.

* * *

**"Ladies and gentlemen, now we will reach the climax of our festival! With honor our mayor shall bestow the sacred flute to the winner of autumn music festival! Who will be the winner?"** The host exclaimed with excitement to the crowd.

"It's time…" Allen muttered.

"Alright."

"I am ready" Lavi chimed in as he gripped his hammer.

All participants stood in a row; there were around thirty people on the stage. The mayor was a fat and short man with black tuxedo; he smiled to the crowd as they cheered for him. The crowd continued their cheers as if no tomorrow, in the other part the exorcists were anxious as sounds of clock's tick echoed on their mind. The moment sacred flute handed to winner's hand would be the time Akumas would reveal themselves. Allen almost groaned when he saw the mayor took his time to pacing back and fort before the rows of musicians, teasing the crowd to guess who is the winner. At this point none of exorcists were amused, they were desperate enough to jump to the stage. At last the mayor stopped his pacing right before a black clad girl.

He bowed at the young lady like a gentleman would, then said. "Your lovely song is so touching young lady, so full of compassion and sorrow yet warming… you are an exceptional musician young lady. Your music is as beautiful as you are…" He smiled then kissed her hand.

"Thank you Mayor Thomas… I am flattered." She said as giggled, even though in the back of her mind echoed, _'can you cease your flattery already old man? If Akuma reveal themselves now, you would be a perfect pincushion of akuma's bullet!!!' _ Which was the same thing echoed in the minds of exorcists.

'_Come on, give that flute and get away from there already!!! That big fat body is so perfect for akuma's bullet to stuck on!!!_' Allen yelled desperately on his mind as his innocent throbbing, ready to transform to its clown form.

'_Did that old man need to flirt with cute girl now? He should remember his age and get out!!!'_ Guess who?

_'Oh…so frustrating, My innocence will fly me there in any second if I run out of patience!' _

"Then young lady, take this in honor as the best musi…"

"KYAAAAAA!!!" A scream echoed from a female that happened to stand right beside a half transformed level 1, soon all humans flee as Akumas revealed their real form one by one. They took pleasure in human's scream of fear before realize a white threads pierced through them. Only level two and three managed to escape clown belt with scratches.

"What happened? Is it…is that…demon? Am I… cursed?" He stuttered as trembling at chaos before him, but a hand stretched to him and took the flute from his hand.

"Thanks for the trophy, Mayor Thomas… it's safe in my hand so you can go somewhere else." The platinum blonde said as smiled, "And nope you are not cursed or anything, that just a bluff." Then shoved the frozen old man to one of security that once getting his hand on their mayor fled even before further instruction. "Next is…get away from here." She hummed as jumped down from the balcony, and blend with the crowd.

"Wait!!!" Allen yelled as he spotted the girl fled, and then preceded to pursue her.

The girl off course had no intension to listen to the white haired exorcist; if anything she quickened her pace as muttered curse under her breath. "Damn… damn… stupid exorcist. Are you trying to give those scums a clue of where I am? At least you can be quiet as chasing me… what a dumb man…"

"WAIT!!!"

She was furious, and swore once they out of this crowd would give unforgettable beating to him. She did not need him to yell louder and tell the world 'innocence is there' She was sure this guy can chase her as his comrade deal with Akumas, and concentrate on her. His innocence cloaked form signaled he can catch up with that thread of his, there goes her plan of escaping in the middle of the crowd… at least she can give a good beating to the point he forget about her later, she smirked at her plan.

Allen in the other hand somehow felt chill down his spine, and somehow a feeling of following the girl would be regrettable crawled on his mind. _'She is just a harmless girl who frightened by this chaos, right?'_

They found themselves running through small alley where no one else but them, Allen wondered how a peasant girl could run so fast. Off course Lenalee excluded and she wasn't a normal girl and that was because of her innocence, he did double check at the girl's boots just in case it were dark boots which definitely not alike with Lenalee's.

"Wait I will not harm you! I just want to talk!!!" He yelled, and much to his dismay and hers as well, the girl quickened her pace again since Allen's yell echoed in that small alley in volume that too loud for her liking.

"Allen!" Sounds of his comrade calling him made he looked back and he saw Lenalee fly right beside Lavi which rode on his hammer.

"Lavi! Lenalee help me!" Allen yelled at his friends as pointed at retreating blonde girl.

_'Scratch the beating, killing is much more appealing now!' _She though as eyeing the exorcists, she was seriously considering of killing this white haired guy. His friends looked so much better in pursuing considering their innocence's power.

"Kyaaa…kyaa… !!!" She yelled with all her might imitating a damsel in distress, "Help!!! Perverts!!!"

**"WHAT?!"** They exclaimed in chorus. "Wait we are not that!!! Lavi is but…"

"Woi! I am not a pervert!" Lavi yelled at his white haired friend.

"KYAAA!!!" She yelled louder to no one.

"Thanks a lot Allen! You are so helping here…" Lavi said with sarcasm.

Lenalee passed by the bickering boys, "I will go first! You guys are not helping at all!" She said as quickened her speed. Much to her surprise the girl run faster to smaller alley that would barely fit two man to walk in, and many laundries hanged between on Lenalee's way forcing her to fly slower because if she go higher she would lost the blonde girl.

Allen and Lavi in the other hand found difficulties to walk in that small alley, Allen had small build but Lavi wasn't so when they were rushing in together, they were stuck and stumbled on the cramped space. The blonde girl even kicked some trash bins as running which became another obstacles for boys to catch up. And some additional obstacle which was solid trash she kicked without turning her body to them at all nor slowing her pace, it as if it was so natural those objects came flying at them once her feet passed by.

"By God, that girl is not a commoner but a professional runner!" Lavi exclaimed as panting.

"I second that! She definitely knows _how_ to play cat and mouse!" Allen replied as jumped another rolling trash bin.

"Hell! She even smarter than the genius mouse in that cartoon! What's the name of that mouse again? Ah…Jerry, isn't it?" Lavi asked as titled his head to dodge a flying can.

"Are you telling _we _are dumber than that Tom cat? You better _trying_ to catch up instead of talking about cartoon Lavi!" Allen barked as quickened his pace.

"Yeah yeah… why don't you just use clown belt? And save us this trouble…" Lavi asked lazily.

"The last thing I need is accused as pervert she said few minutes ago…" Allen replied dryly.

"Oh yeah that kind of sexy…bonda…" Before he can say more Allen smacked Lavi on the head with his hard left hand.

"Shut up, pervert…" Allen muttered dangerously, "I will never use my innocence in whatever way your perverted mind think of!"

"Even with Lenalee?" Lavi asked smiled smugly at frozen face of Allen, which also dyed on pink then red. "Oh… still considering, Allen-kun~" He cooed imitating girly voice or precisely Lenalee's.

"Die!" Without further instruction Lavi ran faster than he ever was, even faster than when Noah arc crumbled.

"What are they doing behind?" Lenalee wondered as looked back at Lavi who was running like a mad man from Allen, somehow she got a feeling she would be better not knowing what they were bickering about. When she turned her gaze back at their target she gasped, "Where is she?!!! OMG… what should I do?"

"LAVI!!! Stop right there!!!"

"Never!!!"

Lenalee was furious; she turned back and looked down at the boys. She took a deep breath and, "YOU IDIOTS!!! SHE IS GONE!!! YOU BETTER HELP ME LOKING FOR HER OR I WILL RAM MY BOOTS TO YOUR HEAD!!!"

"Yes, my lady!" They answered after froze on their tracks at how dangerous Lenalee sounded.

As soon as they replied sounds of explosions, "Oh, no…akuma!!!" Allen yelled as his spectacles spinning signaled Akuma's presence.

"Did they got her?" Lavi asked as running to the source, he desperately hoped she was alive.

"I hope not, that girl is so good at running! I am sure she even can give a Noah a run for the night!" Allen replied.

"You give her too much credit, Allen…" Lavi replied wryly, somehow he agreed that girl did have what it takes to do that.

* * *

As soon as they reached the location much to their relief and disappointment the blonde girl was nowhere insight, only three level 3 roamed that place looking their surroundings as if looking for something.

When they spotted the exorcists they lunged at them only to be greeted by Lenalee that rammed her boots from above right at their heads, Allen's claw slashed the Akumas that slammed to the ground, killing them right there. Lavi extended his hammer to reach one that tried to escape in the air. Before he can relax he felt another presence, Lavi yelped as a level 3 emerged from underground right behind Allen.

"Allen!!! Look out!!!" Lenalee yelled she charged to his rescue, Lavi was close to Allen but his elongated hammer is not that fast to get to its more suitable size to help Allen. Everything felt like in slow motion, Allen froze as his innocence on his own accord shielded him with giant claw. His innocence which since evolved shrink the claw' size, but now the claw elongated in the same length it was in the first level but not as big. Before he can comprehend what happened it was not thanks to his innocence he was saved but to a golden cloaked figure that stood between him and a corpse of Akuma which instead of exploded turned to white dust.

Lenalee and Lavi gasped in shock at the new figure, it was undoubtedly a female, which held the same type innocence as Allen if her clawed golden hand was an indication. Lavi tried to memorize the shape that took by her innocence, it was certainly the same armor type like Allen and more likely parasite as well. Her cloak was pale gold and as long as Allen's and also similar mask with different carving which both side elongated and shaped like wings. It reminded him of Norse mythology about battle maiden Valkyrie, she didn't wear full armor though just chest plate and an arm shield on her left hand. Her cloak looked similar with Allen's but it looked more like a dress and her sleeves is so much wider reminded him of Kanda's kimono. The most fascinating par for his eyes was her claw that resembled Allen's but had symbolic carving and red gems adored the carving like an art piece.

Once he ceased his observation and back to his male comrade, who fell on his butt because of shock, he didn't expect such reaction came from Allen. He had seen Allen did this before in tragic battlefield where the white haired boy can't save those innocence souls and when he saw lifeless body of their comrades. But never like this, why Allen cried like that?

"Huh?" He touched his cheek, where he felt the warm tears fell. He was confused. His innocence was throbbing like an exited heart, it felt weird that metallic claws beating like a heart. He looked up at towering figure before him, that girl looked so much taller from this angle, and her presence was unnerving. "I…I…"

"Allen!" Lenalee gasped when she saw the mysterious warrior held Allen up by his neck with her left hand then pinned him to the closest wall with soft thud. Lavi in the other hand amazed at the display of strength and harsh nature of hers. He never saw such strength on girl till now, even on man he only ever recalled Allen, Kanda, Crowry, and Chaoji even though the last two people was due to their innocence. Allen and Kanda got it from exercise though.

"Woi! What are you…"

"Silence exorcist!" She spoke monotonously, as her masked eyes locked on Allen's. Lavi and Lenalee didn't know they should obey or not but since it looked like on of them was held hostage, they obeyed her and stay back.

The white haired boy still on his clown crown mode but his mask was on his back, he had confused expression on his face because of bizarre situation he was in. He felt no pain, despite of how it looked the girl was surprisingly gentle with her grip on his neck and he can break free in any moment but his body refuse.

"Wha…what are you?" Allen stuttered silently thanking the God above she didn't cut his air supply with her grip. "do…"

"That's my question you know?" That was her reply.

"Huh?" Lavi's jaw dropped at how casual she talked to someone she choked, but before he uttered any word he was silenced by her glare which as if can be seen through that mask of hers.

Allen felt the grip tighten eve though did not choke him, he can feel how intense her glare was beneath that mask. He took a deep breath as if anticipated by something. He was sweating nervously for unknown reason and wondered why he did not try to release himself. But then again these intense feeling of unknown loneliness and despair pinned him on the spot.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean…" She replied sternly.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing here and why?" She asked coldly as if threatening.

"What?"

She took a deep breath as if prepared to ask something that shouldn't be asked, Lavi and Lenalee just stared at them in confusion. And there came line that turned Allen's world upside down that day and forever.

**"What. Are. You. Doing. Here. Onii-sama…?

* * *

**

**Review please!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Ani-ue / Onii-sama: a very formal way in japanese to call older brother, which usually used in noble family.**

**Shigoto: job**

**I guess some people already guess who is she... yes, she is Allen's twin. Stay tuned especially because soon the secret of their family would be unfolded. And what's their family connection with the fourteenth?**

**next chap: **

**"Do you know how old are you Onii-sama?" **

**"err...fifteen?"**

**She froze, "Can you repeat that again?"**

**"I am fifteen and would be sixteen in next winter... in 25th December..." He muttered nervously at his new twin. **

**"What? Fifteen? Are you kidding me?" **

**_'How old Allen really is...? he looked perfectly fitting as fifteen or sixteen... she doesn't need to be that shocked if Allen think he is fifteen...'_****Lavi though.**


	3. Mirage 3: Veiled Truth

**Sorry for late update, and I am sure after this you will either think my OC is a jerk or maybe... ANd please note I am not paired her with anyone, and she will dissapear for a looooooong time after this chapter so I can focus on canonical character.

* * *

Chapter 3: Veiled truth**

Cold fingers were gripping on his neck gently yet able to lift him up from the ground, it as if there was some kind of force lifting him up. His body became numb for some reason he couldn't understand; all of his strength drained dry.

**"Onii-sama…"**

That simple title kept ringing on his ear like church's bell, thousands of emotion ran through him. He was startled and scared out of his mind; when someone with 'innocence' attacked him. He never tell anyone that he was scared if innocence attack him because… that's mean he was no longer Allen Walker, an exorcist, human… but now here he was crying without sound, hanging on his neck by a girl who called him brother. His warm teardrops fell on her cheeks but that masked face looked indifferent.

"Put him down!" Lenalee yelled as ran to them, she grabbed the blonde girls hand trying to break Allen free from her grasp. But much to Lenalee's surprise her hold on him was strong it as if trying to move a statue's hand. "Let him go! He is in pain!" Lenalee said as tightened her grip, "Why you hurt your own brother?"

She looked at Lenalee oddly as if pondering on what the Chinese girl said, she sighed then without warning released Allen from her grip. The silver haired exorcist landed on the ground loudly, Lavi winced at the sound imagining how hurt Allen's bottom now. Much to his surprise Allen looked oblivious of pain that surely ran through his spine.

"Allen?" He drawled in low voice carefully as joined the rest of the group.

Lenalee gasped in horror when saw Allen sat numbly on the ground with tears on his eyes. "Allen! Are you alright?" Her anxiety shot up when Allen didn't even flinch at her question, "Allen, please… speak to me!" She shook him gently and at last he blinked as if just awoke from long sleep.

"Le…nalee?" He drawled.

Lavi glared as he saw how bad Allen looked, he was dozing off like a zombie. "What the hell? You want to kill** your** brother?"

Innocence that covered her body slowly disappeared to her right hand, Lavi and Lenalee gasped when saw her face. Allen's sister was exact replica of Allen but her hair was pale gold, it as if comparing moon and sun. But unlike Allen's warm silver orbs, her eyes that had different shade of silver like ice, which frightened Lavi when he gazed to it.

"Who wants to kill who?" She asked tonelessly, Lavi and Lenalee suddenly felt all awkwardness disappeared when they saw her expression. It was amused faces that somehow remind them of Allen when he won poker, "You can't possibly think he would die because of that…" She commented lazily.

Lavi's jaw dropped at her comment, he was sure she did choke him firmly that was enough for anyone to think a normal human would be killed. "What the hell? You… you…"

"What were you trying to do?" Lenalee asked, trying to be as calm as possible. She disliked the fact of Allen's sister to be indifferent for what she had done, trying to harm her own brother?

Her bluish gray eyes narrowed at the Chinese exorcist, she smirked. "Not killing him for sure." Was her curt reply then turned her eyes to Allen, "He is still needed… alive." She stated.

Lavi and Lenalee had though of the same thing, it as if she was saying that Allen was needed as an object. They wanted to yell at her for such inhumane statement but what said next made words died on their throat, "Both of us is needed alive…" She added with the coldest voice, her bluish eyes gleaming in the dark alley. Lavi hated to be a bookman in that moment as he kept analyzing her words, Allen's sister was talking as if both of them… as if they were…

**Not human…**

His mind finished, and for the first time on his life LAvi felt what so called as fear of knowing. He was bookman, human who was literally a walking library, and living recorder and he desired knowledge more than anything else. And of all knowledge he desired, the secret of Noah and Destroyer of Time were one he desired the most but… what she said making him unsure, he was…

***Tuk***

Lavi almost jumped backward when he felt slight pressure on his eye-patch, but unknown force nailed his feet to the ground. Allen's sister was tracing his eye-patch with her forefinger with mild interest, "Photographic memory… ability all bookman had, you are one of the clan who capable of fully awakening real capacity of human's brain…" She commented lazily.

Once he regained control of his body Lavi backed away, "Who are you? Answer me!"

"And who are you to demand an answer from me?" She asked back haughtily. Then turned back to Allen, approaching the boy who was struggling to stand up shakily, "And Onii-sama can you please explain what are you doing with these exorcist?" When Allen didn't answer, she got it from his uniform, which she didn't pay attention to before. She yanked his collar, startling the three exorcists for frail looking girl like her acted like a thugs. "What the hell are you thinking Onii-sama?" She roared as shaking Allen back and forth, "To join the Black Order… you can't be this stupid!"

Allen shook his head, "How it can be stupid? I joined to help humanity!" Lavi and Lenalee in the other hand though Allen had more urgent question rather than answering that, he had just found his long lost sister for crying out loud. They noted that Allen's sister was really different from Allen, she was a bit arrogant and cryptic.

"Helping humanity?" She repeated mockingly, "For so many years you disappeared and somehow ended up in Black Order? Can you please come out with better answer?" The blond haired girl muttered threateningly.

Allen was startled then repeated. "I… disappeared…"

Lenalee and Lavi were taken back at her revelation, how Allen could disappear? They knew Allen would never leave his family; he was simply not capable of such thing. Lavi was listing possible event that happened in Allen's past and also noting that Allen's sister seemed had mutual dislike of Black Order. Lenalee in the other hand was pondering if she should tell about Allen's blank memories.

"I don't care!" She growled, "Come out with plausible reason already Onii-sama! Why did you do this?"

"He didn't remember at all!" Lenalee yelled desperately. All eyes turned to Lenalee, startled the Chinese girl cut in the conversation, "Allen's memory before he was eight is blank! He didn't have any memories of what happened before that!"

Lavi gasped, "Allen… you…"

The white haired exorcist looked away, gritting his teeth. "I am sorry… that I don't remember I have a little sister… I am…"

She sighed, "So… that's what happened…" She muttered tiredly, didn't sound concerned about it at all. "Well that's one plausible reason."

"Hey! How you can be so unconcerned? He forgot about you!" Lenalee yelled angrily, she couldn't imagine a sister could be so heartless. She couldn't imagine herself as a younger sister to be so indifferent when older brother she treasured so much forgot and felt guilty for her. "Allen must be… how do you think he would feel when he found a sister he has no memory of? When he believed most of his life he had been abandoned by his family?"

She titled his head to the side, noting Allen had a pained face and didn't struggle at all from her hold. She knew that pained face, she could see it on her own reflection… expression they shared many times in the past whenever… "Is that so? You though you had been abandoned by our family Onii-sama?" She asked.

Allen blushed deep red, ashamed if it was not the case. But who could blame him? Anyone would assume that was the case due to his malformed hand. "I… am sorry, I didn't know if that's… true or not… I was just assuming that I…"

"That's not really far from what happened in a way." She stated which shocked everyone, their eyes widened in disbelief wondering what she meant by that. "By the way how old are you this year Onii-sama?"

Lavi and Lenalee was dumbfounded at how easy she changed the topic, and she didn't care about the mood at all. "She is really… annoying and impossible in a way." Lavi admitted tonelessly, he to be honest though when Allen's sister had quite a pretty face didn't feel he would fawn over her. It was just wrong because she was too alike with Allen to his liking, not to mention she remind him a bit of Road.

"I am fifteen… almost sixteen…"

She gaped at him, "You are what?"

"Uhm I…"

"Excuse me…" Lavi cut him in, "I don't want to interrupt but… from how creepy alike you are with Allen and you seems nowhere younger than him, I assumed that you are not just a sister but also… a twin sister." He stated confidently which made Allen's eyes widened in disbelief, "Allen…" LAvi sighed, "You can't possibly think she is your younger than you by years, do you? She perfectly looked in the same age as you… and too alike to the point even my eye though she was your double or something before."

She chuckled softly, "That's right… I am his twin sister, he is older than me by few minutes~" She stated amusedly, "By the way… are you talking about him, this Allen?"

Lavi knew Allen was not the name his friend had before adopted by Mana, "Yes… his foster father named him Allen…"

Once again she sighed then released her hold on his collar, "OH so that's what happened to you…" She muttered absentmindedly, "And yes… you are fifteen… an exorcist too. Whatever…" She said then patted him on the head, "Well than take care, and good bye Onii-sama…"

But before she could walk away Allen, Lenalee and Lavi glommed to her. Allen and Lavi was holding her hands and Lenalee on her waist, "Wait! You can't just go!" Allen pleaded.

She growled threateningly, "What are you doing?" She can't appreciate them weighted her like that, "Let me go amoeba! I can go whenever I please!"

"He is your long lost brother!" Lenalee reminded her, "How heartless you could be to walk away just like that?"

"And HOW I am staying here with him can make any difference? And what for?" She asked back dragging them with her as she walked, "Both of us are grown ups young lady! I don't care as long as he can take care of himself and stay alive!"

LAvi was the next one, "You got no feeling or something? Do you have any idea what Allen have been through?"

She scowled at that," Well I am sure for all innocent-user, that life is not a walk on the park! Especially for parasite type like us!" She reasoned loftily, "And to be honest our life before separated was not joyful days either!"

"But!" Allen pleaded, "Please I need to ask you so many things about our past! I want to know no matter what!

"Our past?" She repeated incredulously.

* * *

After hours of screaming and curse were threw by exorcists and Allen's sister which involved being dragged and vice versa, sun had set and night veiled the sky in darkness, like it or not it was just too late for arguing any further. They decided to rent a new room in another hotel, leaving Link with no clue of where they were going. But Allen's sister definitely not a good thing to be known by Central, and that won't help her displeasure of being dragged all the way for some sort of interrogation.

"Uhm…" Allen stammered nervously, "What's your name?"

She rolled her eyes to him, her face was turned away from him as they sat on the hotel room's chairs when Lavi and Lenalee were sitting on the single bed. "My name?" She asked back, and then quickly shut her mouth tightly.

"Hey! What's wrong if he just asked your name?" Lenalee muttered indignantly, "You are so…"

"Fine!" She snapped, "Just call me Axia…"

Lavi sighed, "A nickname?"

"My complete first name is Oracia… " She stated, "And it's Allen who start calling me Axia in the first place…"

Lavi didn't give up to keep digging for more answer, "Why Axia?"

"Who knows?" She shrugged.

The bookman was well aware this Oracia was playing dumb. "Oracia… means prayer and gold, fitting you hair but prayer?"

Allen kept his mouth shut as he heard that her name means prayer, as memory of fourteenth song echoed on his mind.

_The prayers shall return to the earth no matter how many thousands of years have passed…"_

"And what you called your brother?" Lavi asked again.

"Onii-sama." She stated.

The redhead was struggling to hold his yell, "Okay… can you please quit playing dumb young lady? Axia… you obviously not helping Allen to recover from this memory problem of his." He stated grumpily, "What's wrong with a little help? You even didn't give your family's name, not even Allen's real name!"

"Oh… he didn't have to, as long as he can live with it… He is fine with being Allen Walker, that means… good for him" She stated tonelessly, "I don't see why I have to force him to remember… it's not really something pleasant to…"

"But I want to!" Allen cut her in, "I already guessed that our life's before I forget everything was not a joyful days as you put it! But I don't think it's bad! I just need to remember… who I was…"

She sighed, and then stood up from her seat. "There is no point telling you Onii-sama, you will remember one way or another. You can't escape from it even if you want to… say… how if you enjoy this exorcist life as long as you could?" Then she took out something out of her pocket, throwing it to the table. It were innocents, and there were three of it. "Take this back to Black Order, this is why you chased me in first place… after all."

Lenalee was annoyed at her but Axia's words at least said that actually she cared of Allen, but trying to appear careless of Allen. "You didn't want to go with us? To be with your brother?"

She laughed, "Me? Black Order? No no no… allying myself with that stuck up priests in Vatican is the last thing I would do in my life!"

"But!"

"I HATE them!" Axia exclaimed angrily, "I don't like human-made organization who claims their policy is the will of god! They think they are the white one in this holy war with Earl? One piece of advises for them! Sins they piled to survive since all of this began would never pardoned by God! For me they are worse than…"

BLAM

"That's quite an interesting conversation…" Kanda smirked as he made his dramatic entrance, which consists of kicking the door open instead of using his hand, and Marie was behind him with apologetic look. "It's quite easy to know where you guys stay with Marie's ears." He informed them haughtily.

"I am sorry for eavesdropping…" Marie said apologetically.

Axia looked at them back and forth then opened the window, "Good bye!"

Kanda scowled, "Wait a minute Bean sprout number two !"

…

…

"Moyashi number two?" Lavi repeated. "Kanda what are you…"

Axia turned back, "What the hell you called me with?"

The Japanese samurai huffed, "Because you are Moyashi's twin and that hair of yours is the same color as bean sprout's bean! As expected as his sister really!"

Her left eyebrow twitched, "You… are you stupid or something? How if I nickname you Bakanda instead?"

Lavi can't help but commenting, "She even came out with the same nickname as you Allen…"

"Anyway…" She trailed off. "I want to go already so…" Axia trailed off as pne of her leg stepped on the window frame but stopped when a katana was just beside her throat. "What do you want now…?" She growled.

"As an innocent user I can't just let someone run away as she pleases like you did, as long as your innocent is still attached on you." He stated with a smirk. "Take some responsibility will you?"

"Kanda!" Lenalee warned, "You can't do that!"

Axia gritted his teeth in anger, "So you want to rip my right hand off?"

"Oh… as expected, a parasite type like Moyashi…" He muttered.

"Kanda…" Allen began, "We can talk about it…"

Kanda sighed, "Don't worry… I am not going to rip her hand off or any permanent injury." He stated confidently, "However I can't stand someone like her, acting on her own accord and seems like she look down on exorcist…"

"Well… and I wonder dragging me all the way to Black Order is any good." She deadpanned.

"Nah… at least our cook would be delighted to have another bottomless stomach he could feed." Kanda deadpanned back.

She narrowed her eyes, "Not interested to be under anyone's control, and trust me… for me to be in Black Order is no good."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Kanda asked incredulously. He gasped when a huge claw opened before his face as if wanted to swallow him, Kanda backed away, startled she had transformed her innocence to something alike with Crown Clown.

"Nice speed…" She commented. "Now… sorry but I have no intention to put up with you guys anymore." Axia stated bitterly, "So goodbye… Onii-sama, exorcist…" And that golden claw swung to the ground

And in the next second the room exploded…

Review please!


End file.
